Sick Cycle Carousel
by Green Fairy1
Summary: *Some Yaoi* A story of love, with a twist. The Guado Glories, Yevon's teachings and ways of life, corrupted in one fell swoop.
1. Default Chapter

Sick Cycle Carousel             By Green Fairy Prologue 

In the past month, the sacred Farplane received a many guest. Some were human, some Al Bhed, perhaps a few Ronso… and yet, the most received were the Guado. In the other tribes, the lives were lost as a result of the wrong place at the wrong time. The Guado, however, their losses were sacrificial… most of them had tossed themselves to the Farplane… in Seymour's name, like sheep blindly following their shepherd. 

            After Seymour's demise, and long awaited sending, the Guado  fell into a state of disarray. Tromell-Guado, Seymour's former advisor, thought that the Guado were doomed without a leader. Navara, one of the Guado youth and captain of the Guado Glories, was striving to become the leader. He patiently waited for Seymour to get out of the way. He wished to become the Lord of Guadosalam.

            Tromell did not want the Guado to suffer, appointing a new Lord would remedy much of his people's sorrow, and yet, he and the other elder Guado didn't want a young blitzer to rule. The elder's feared that, should a young Guado become Lord, their ancient tongue would be destroyed, their ancient traditions corrupted… and so on.

**Act I: Morning Glory**

            "Do you honestly believe that you can become the leader of our tribe by taking the cup?" Pah asked.

            "Of course, it's all in the bag." Nav replied, draping one of his lanky arms over his own lap. Pah looked at his captain with curiosity  as he sat across from him on one of the many benches in the locker room. Auda stepped over from his locker and plopped down beside Pah, staring at Nav.

            "You know, the elders will look down on you for the rest of _their_ lives." There was a moment of silence, it took the rest of them a while to register what Auda just said. Auda began to snicker, then the others followed suit. The elders didn't have much time left. Noy broke the laughter with a question. He was in the middle of stretching, he always had been the most serious on the team. Well, other than Nav.

            "Where are Zazi and Giera? The game will start soon…" Navara turned slightly on his bench to address Noy, "I sent Zazi to register our team at the front desk, and Giera  went with him."

            "Hum… they should have been back by now." Noy resumed his stretches, but then looked up, "Knowing my brother, he's probably running laps around the docks."

            "Yeah, he probably dragged Giera along with him. The fool can't seem to do anything without him." Pah chuckled as he stood to pop his shoulders. The team began to wander toward the doors to the Sphere Pool entrance. Suddenly, the huddle formation was interrupted by Giera and Zazi, as they came through the other door.

            "We miss anything important?" Zazi asked, grabbing a near-by towel to dry his sweat dewed forehead. 

"Not really, we were just about to think you guys had gotten lost, tsk, almost called the whole game off." Nav replied, casting a suspicious glare at Zazi.

            "Are you serious?" Giera squeaked, feeling bad already.

            "Just kidding," Nav smirked, he watched relief wash over Giera's features. "What took you guys so long? Are we registered?"

            "Yeah, a long time ago. Giera and I were running laps along the docks." Zazi grinned and tossed the towel to Giera. Pah and Noy couldn't help but laugh.

            "What's so funny?" Zazi asked, he always had to know everything, whether it was trivial or not. Navara laughed as well and pointed his thumb in their direction.

            "Noy and Pah here, know you pretty well." Nav gave a cheesy smile and motioned for Zazi and Giera to join the huddle.

            "All right. This is the first game in the league. If we win this whole thing, recognition for all of us. If we lose… well, that's a Fira spell on all your asses!" he smiled and continued, "Now, what are the Guado Glories going to do for the upcoming games in the league?"

            "Win!" shouted Noy, Pah, Auda and Giera. Zazi being the difficult team member that he is, shouted. "Lose!" Navara shot Zazi a wicked glare and yelled, "Traitor!! Tack'im, boys." Moments later, the four that had shouted "win", each grabbed one of Zazi's limbs. Navara stood before the detained, difficult, team member, "You do this every time. When will you learn? But… we do know you have the hots for Bickson!" Nav laughed and reached his hand to the top of Zazi's head; he doubled it and pushed out three knuckles. "Ah, you know we love ya, Zaz. Regrettably, you didn't answer my question…" he sighed deeply, as if it were a very serious matter, "What are the Guado Glories going to do?" He proceeded to give Zazi's head, the noogie of its lifetime. Zazi grunted in discomfort but remained all the more stubborn to answer correctly.

            "Come on, Zaz, I can't hear you! What are the Guado Glories going to do?" Nav heightened the level of the noogie so that it was painful. The other Guado just stood there, holding Zazi. They all four had shit-eating grins on their faces. Zazi squirmed in their tight grips. Finally, he could take no more ridicule, and began whining. 

            "Oww! Okay-okay! Win! The Guado Glories are gonna win!!!!?

            "Thank you." Navara sneered, discontinuing the treacherous noogie. "We have two minutes, let's get out there and do our magic! Usual game plan, get the ball, give'em a swim workout, and goal. Work together." Nav nodded, his leader qualities and confidence were always to be admired. "When we get on D, Flat-line them. It's all good. Let's go!" He clapped his hands and stepped over to open the door to the lower level of the stadium. He smiled at his players, even though they were the least popular of the Blitz Ball teams, they walked and played with pride. Nothing could take that away. May the best team win.  


	2. ssc2

**Act II: Let the Games Begin**

            The Blitz Ball game started poorly. Noy was lagging quite heavily at the goal, and Zazi and Giera just didn't have their minds in the game. First half seemed like a disaster. The opposing team was the Ronso Fangs, they were the bulkiest team on the roster. In previous games, at the exhibitions, the Guado Glories never paid heed to their mass, they knew that they were fast enough to swim donuts around the Ronso. 

            Pah and Auda were working double time, trying to make up for the others' slacking. Nav acted as if he was oblivious to the whole failure of his team. He'd let them think that he didn't know. Even if they were aware, they all knew what hell they would witness in the privacy of the locker room. 

Zazi's duty was to get the ball at the start of every round, but he was missing his opportunity most of the time. When he did get the ball, he passed it off to Giera who was way back in right field, the distance was great. Zazi took the pass anyway. Giera went to catch it, but the speed of the pass had depleted too much and he fumbled it, giving the Ronso the offense.  

When the Glories received defense, Navara signaled for Flat-Line. This technique was more of a desperate attempt to keep the Ronso from scoring. To his weary eyes, the tech worked. The Glories got the offense back, and scored. The score-board now showed: Ronso Fangs: 3 and the Guado Glories: 1. Zazi scrambled up and managed to get the ball again, this time, he passed it to Pah in left field. Pah swam the ball to Navara, with half of the Ronso team behind him. The Glories had scurried about the sphere pool, to create another offense. Nav received the ball and quickly darted to the goal. 

There were no Ronso in his way, all but the goal keeper. It was a stand off… Nav narrowed his eyes, he could hear his heart beat inside his head. The thick loud current of the oncoming regime of Ronso were not far behind him… he raised his arms—with ball in hand, and drew his right leg back. Navara took the shot. The announcer, Bobba, could be heard from his commentator box, yelling. "Gooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaal!" 

Nav smiled, they weren't winning, like they should have been… but at least they had a chance in the second half. His smile faded as his golden eyes caught view of Zazi… he snarled and quickly got his team into formation to exit the pool.

Halftime was a scary moment for the Glories. Even of they were winning… Nav could still pin-point mistakes. Nav always showed his true self in the locker room during half time—a fire-breathing dragon.

"What in the blue fuck was that?! We looked like those stupid-ass percussionists from the Yevon band! It was a circus out there!" As stated before, Nav seemed like a dragon, the words spouting from his mouth like fire. "Pah, I need you to do some smoother passing, you're a little slow today too. Remember our practices!" he cleared his throat, "Auda, you're doing great, keep it up!" his face shifted from player to player, to address them accordingly.

 "Noy, get the damn anvils off of your feet, I want to see some catching! The Fangs cannot score anymore! We're losing!" he paused before he craned his head toward the others, he remained silent as if taking a moment to ignite the torch in his throat. "Zazi and Giera!!!!" the fire was twice as violent, "I don't even want to know what you two have been smoking! You're both pathetic! Gi, you fumbled four passes… not all your fault…" he directed his fiery golden eyes toward Zazi, "If Zazi had been making acceptable passes!!!! You idiot! Since when do we pass to someone who is an entire sphere pool away?!" Zazi interrupted, trying to defend himself, "Well, I---!" Nav overpowered his meek little attempt, and shouted. "WE DON'T! Get your fuckin' acts together!" he glanced at the clock; one minute left. "Now let's get out there… and kick some Ronso ass!!" The whole team nodded, yes, even Zazi. The pep talk seemed to be very effective. The details of second half are as follows: "The Guado Glories have made a come back in the sphere pool during second half. Their speed and passing game went unmatched to the Ronso Fangs. I don't think I want to know what happened in that locker room, Jimma… Whatever it was, good job, and good luck to the Glories!" Nav's team won the first game in the league. There were only nine more until the grand tournament would ensue!

After the game, Navara thought it would be nice if he treated his team to a drink at the café. The victory had been well earned after all. The Luca docks were crowded with people from all over Spira. Most of them were fans of the Luca Goers. The Glories paid no heed, they didn't need fans, and they simply loved to win. They would receive no praise upon returning home to Guadosalam, most were still shaken by the past few months. It was understandable, of course, a lot had happened… and yet, some just needed to get over the personal losses and move on. Sin was gone, what could be more wonderful than that?

"Okay, it looks like you guys pulled your heads out of your asses just in time." Nav curled his lips into a winning grin, "Who's up for a drink at the Sports Café?" all but Zazi waved a hand. He had other plans. Nav shrugged as he noted that Zazi didn't want to join. Which was fine, more alcohol for himself. "Suit yourself. Catch ya later at the Inn." Donned in his Guado robes, he walked out of the locker room, the team not far behind… Giera was just about to follow the others out, when a hand belonging to Zazi snapped out around his wrist. "Hey?! Za---Oh!?" Giera squeaked, getting dragged back into the locker room. The door slammed shut, not another sound was heard.

"Giera?" asked Pah, turning to look back. "Odd…" he shrugged and then jogged to catch up with his team mates, who were in quite a rush to get to the café.

"Giera didn't want to come either?" Auda asked, walking beside Pah.

"I guess not, maybe he isn't feeling well… Nav did rip their heads off."

"Yeah… " Auda looked at the ground. "Hey… have you noticed that Zazi and Giera are always… well… together?"

"Now that you mention it… I have. I wonder what's going on?"

"Who knows… it's none of our business anyway." Pah concluded, Auda then nodded in agreement. Pah's mind drifted into the realms of possibility though_. Zazi has never passed up an opportunity to go to the café, especially when some one else is paying. Perhaps Zazi is practicing in the pool… but, he couldn't be today, they shut it down early. What is Giera doing? He isn't one to pass up the café either… Is it just coincidence that they both happened to pass it up?_ Pah shook his head and continued to follow his captain through the Lucan walkways. _The others just don't seem to care, or suspect anything for that matter. They know that once they arrive at the café, they can wash the worries of the day away, with a few drinks._ Pah could already see what was going to happen. Nav and Noy would probably get smashed while bragging about the victory… Pah realized that maybe it was a good thing that Zazi wasn't coming today… he had started  many bar room brawls in the past. He never did know when to keep his mouth shut.


	3. scc3

Act III: Dirty Little Secret  
  
Inside the locker room, Zazi had Giera's skinny arms pinned against the wall beside the door. Giera was such a weakling compared to Zazi. Giera always bowed down to Zazi's demands. Zazi knew that, and he took advantage of it.  
"Zazi, let me go. Someone will see us!"  
"Like who?" he asked, trailing his clawed hand down along Giera's side. Giera hesitated to answer far too long to come up with anything convincing.  
"The. the janitor! He'll see us! Or the. sphere pool tenders!" his voice began to waver as Zazi's hand trailed lower, to his groin.  
"Gi, the janitors and tenders have gone home for the day. Besides. the doors are locked to anyone else that may. interrupt." His thin lips turned up into a wicked smile, as he ran his tongue along his sharp teeth. He was so amused by Giera's innocence. The silly little excuses he'd conjure up, just to avoid a confrontation. Giera knew it was futile to resist any further, so he finally just let his body react to Zazi's touches. his desires.  
"Zazi." Giera whimpered, looking at his estranged lover.  
"Shut up. Just take it." Zazi commanded, as he began to roughly squeeze at Giera's groin. Giera was stifling small murmurs of protest. Zazi wasn't one to wait or take his time. Impatience was a virtue in his book. Reaching both his hands up, he grabbed hold of Giera's thin robe and tore it from his body.  
"Zazi. not now. it still. hurts." Giera whimpered, shutting his eyes while his pants followed his robes, carelessly to the floor.  
"Impossible. I broke you a long time ago."  
"Please don't. give me a few more days."  
"Shut up. I said to take it. Quit being a little boy." Zazi growled, before he engulfed Giera's lips with his own. Giera didn't put up any sort of struggle. He knew better than that. Zazi quickly unfastened the straps on his jumper and climbed out of the rest of his uniform, careful to keep Giera's trembling, naked, body pinned to the wall. Giera anticipated the worst. His back gate was still very sore from their earlier throw. This would be Giera's third time at the mercy of Zazi's sexual tension.  
Before the Blitz Ball game, Nav had instructed Zazi to go register the Guado Glories at the front desk. Zazi coaxed Giera into coming with him, and so, he did. They both went and registered the team, but they didn't go run laps around the docks, as said. Zazi had dragged Giera to the sixth dock, behind all of the crates. and there, he ravaged him. Zazi didn't know how to be gentle, he didn't know how to love. He only knew lust and pleasure.  
Giera didn't understand, his beat true to Zazi. He loved him. But it was just not to be. Giera never had a choice, it was always Zazi's way, but Giera didn't mind, he'd do anything to please his lover. Anything. Giera was prepared to take all the pain. Giera moaned between bruising kisses from Zazi. The inevitable was at hand.  
  
Zazi kept his lips locked onto Giera's as he lifted Giera's legs over the bends of his arms, he held his trembling body for a moment, as his blue eyes stared deep into Giera's burning sapphires. For a second, Zazi felt a small prick of guilt, but only for a second. Zazi lowered Giera's hind over his throbbing member. Giera let out a painful sob into Zazi's mouth as he was penetrated.  
Zazi left no time for adjustments, he roughly slammed up into Giera's tender entrance, over and over, his own mouth barely able to muffle his own cries of ecstasy. Empty tears trickled from Giera's eyes, he clutched onto Zazi, as the heated moment reached its climax. Giera's felt like his heart stopped beating as Zazi came inside him with a roar. Giera wrapped his lanky arms around Zazi's neck as he sobbed. Zazi lowered them to the cool, tiled floor; Giera sat limply upon Zazi's lap, still crying.  
"Shh. that wasn't so bad, you're still alive, aren't you?" Zazi asked, turning Giera's face toward his own. Giera gave no answer, he was in too much pain to be responsive. It wasn't physical pain this time. It still hurt, but the emotional pain overpowered the physical. Zazi merely thought it was physical pain. He was too arrogant to realize the other. He wiped Giera's tears away and lifted him up to stand.  
Giera still said nothing. He really had nothing to say. They both dressed in silence, and finally left the locker room. It was afternoon, so the day was still unfinished. Zazi proceeded to the café, he would still get his kicks. Giera returned to the Inn, he needed a lot of rest. 


	4. scc4

_Act IV: Secret Admirer _

            Night time actually had a peaceful setting in Luca, despite the hustle of Blitz Ball teams going to their rooms at the many Inns. The air was quite cool, soothing after all the day's excitement. Pah was leaned against the frame of a window that over-looked the stadium and docks numbers five and six. He sighed heavily as he watched lights go out one by one. 

Giera was lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He and Pah were always room mates during the Blitz Ball season. He breathed lightly, the tension seemed to increase with ever sigh Pah emitted.  He had a feeling that Pah knew something… something he shouldn't know. Giera couldn't stand the silence any longer; he turned his head on the pillow to address the light blue-haired Guado.

"Pah… what's on your mind?" he asked, deciding to sit up, with quite a struggle. Pah said nothing, he only turned to face Giera with a look of concern. Giera stared at him, awaiting an answer to his question. He would wait all night if he had to. After a few moments hesitation, Pah finally replied.

"What is it… with you and Zazi?" Pah asked with the gentleness of a small child. Giera would have been shocked, had he not already suspected that Pah knew something already. His body simply slumped at the question. How could he even begin to explain such a complicated matter? What could he even say that would make any sense?

"Well… what do you think is going on…?" Giera said, keeping his eyes focused on the bedding.

"I don't rightly know… I'm a bit in the dark…"

"Forgive me… but I think it's best that you stay in the dark… Pah…"

"Nonsense, is there something wrong? You better tell me, Giera-Guado. I'm your best friend. You've always told me everything… and then…" he paused and sighed, looking to the floor, "Zazi came into your life… like some mysterious spell." Pah's hairless brow furrowed into a sad expression. Giera's face became riddled with apparent sadness. Pah stepped over to Giera's bed and sat down beside him.

"Tell me what's wrong. I have a feeling that I know what it is… but it must go deeper than anything I can imagine… I promise I'll not think differently of you." He then laid his hand on Giera's shoulder, looking at him. Giera still kept his eyes glued on the bedding to his left side. 

"What I will tell you is… is wrong… immoral… against any ways of life… any… any teachings……" Giera's voice wavered, then faded as a few tears slowly trickled from his intense blue eyes.

"Giera…" Pah murmured as he dabbed his tears away, "It isn't that bad… I already know what you're talking about Giera… because… because I…" He sighed deeply and looked away, "Forget it. But… I care about you, and I say that it isn't wrong, Giera." There was a long silence, save for Giera's small sniffles. Pah rubbed his back to try and calm him. Giera finally bled his heart out.

"I'm in love with Zazi… I love him… but he doesn't love me back! I try everything to get him to understand… all he does is use me as some-some sort… of-of p-pleasure toy!"  Giera hunched over and began to sob wildly.

"I hate it! I wished he'd stop! I just… I just want a normal relationship with him… but I know he's ashamed of me… because… we're both… boys… but… I still love him…" He finally quieted down, taking gasps instead of breaths. Pah only bowed his head, he had been right the whole time. He already knew the way Giera was… the way Zazi was… and the way… he, himself was. A little part of him was crushed at the mentioning of Giera's undying love for Zazi… but he left his personal feelings out of the picture. He didn't really want to cause any further sorrow.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? You can always come talk to me… always. Have you been keeping this inside you all of this time? It isn't healthy…" Pah gently grabbed Giera's slender wrist and rubbed it with care. Giera looked up at Pah with an expression like he knew how Pah truly felt about him. Giera bowed his face, he was slightly flattered and ashamed at the same time. He was too set on Zazi to even notice that Pah was there…

"I'm sorry, Pah… you shouldn't have heard any of this…" Giera looked at Pah once more.

"No, it's completely alright. I'm glad that you told me, I've been so worried about you…" He smiled lightly and welcomed Giera into an embrace. Giera leaned into Pah's chest, still crying a bit. He felt so safe in Pah's arms, like nothing could ever harm him… How he wished he could find that sort of security in Zazi's arms.

"Just don't worry about it… Zazi is only a… a big jerk!" Pah leaned his head stop Giera's, careful not to take out an eye with his spiny hair. "He'll come around… you'll simply have to make him work for you. There must be something you can do to get his affection…" he paused, trying to think of something funny, "Hey! Yell at him! You see how well it works when the captain does it. Show Zazi who's boss!" Pah smiled to himself, the moment was wonderful… he could remember wanting just to hold Giera. Just one chance… to hold him so close, and yet so far. Giera moved his head and looked up at Pah, his tear stained face glimmering in the light.

"Thank you, Pah…" That was the last thing said before the two finally dressed for bed and went to sleep. The Guado Glories would need a lot of rest, as there were nine more games of Blitz Ball left in the league. Practice was on their side until the Grand Tournament. The Glories could probably just play a few games here and there, and still have a chance to win the tournament, but Navara insisted that the more fame they get, the higher the chance that the elders back in Guadosalam would appoint him as Lord. The ten league games were a must.  


End file.
